True Twilight Story
by boromirslover88
Summary: What if bella and jasper were ment to be?
1. Chapter 1

Sam Uley moved through the woods with the others, in wolf form, following him. That was when the scent's hit him, it was Bella's and an unknown blood suckers . Running toward the scent's with the others close on his heels , they all stopped. Kneeling over Bella's sleeping body was a woman , her head shot up and looked up at them. She slowly stood up, but kept her body over Bella. Sam watched her and took in her profile, she stood at 5'7', long blonde/brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, full lips, high cheekbones, in other words vampire, But blood rushed through her veins and her heart beat strong.

"Who are you? " Sam asked

" A friend, why?" she asked

Jacob moved around Sam to get closer to Bella when the woman hissed and crouched her body over Bella. Jacob proceed to growl at the woman.

" Call of your dog , or I swear on my parents I will kill him." she hissed at Sam

Sam said something and Jacob moved to his side.

" Tell me who you are." Sam said

" A friend of Bella's." she answered

"BELLA…..BELLA!!!!" the voice's called through the woods

" Bella has been missing for a day and her father wants her home ." Sam said walking toward Bella to pick her up. The woman hissed and kneeled over Bella. Sam backed up away from them both.

" how about this, I promise to tell you everything and I get to take Bella home to her father ?"she said

" everything as I what ?" Sam asked

" how I know Bella and any questions you have ." she answered

" deal." Sam answered

" good, now hear is my cell number." she said taking a piece of paper out of her pocket along with a pen ." I also want a number I reach you at." she said as she handed him a small piece of paper, he wrote his number down and handed the paper back. she then leaned down toward Bella.

" Bella , it's Anna can you hear me?" Anna asked

Anna then proceed to lift Bella into her arms.

" one quick question, how come you smell like a vampire, but your hear beats strong?" Sam asked

" that's easy, I'm a half-breed. Half human, half vampire." she answered

Then she was gone with Bella in her arms, headed towards Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran at neck breaking speeds to get Bella to my car and then to Charlie. I slowed down coming out of the woods and moved around my car opened the door and placed Bella on the passenger seat, ran around the car and climbed in, started the engine and was on my way to Charlie's house. Flying down the road I glanced at the woods and saw the wolf pack running along with the woods with my car. Pulling up in Charlie's drive way, moving around the car I pulled Bella out of the seat .

" Charlie, look it's Bella ! " yelled a voice

Charlie spun around at the sound of Bella being found . He came running toward me and moved to take Bella from me.

" here I'll take her." he said to me

" Charlie as much as I know you want to take your daughter in your arms, but right now its not a good " I said to him"

" what do you mean? " ha asked me as I moved toward the front door .

" your tired, and I can get Bella cleaned up , with out her getting embarrassed." I said

He nodded to me and opened the door and lead me to her room. I thanked him and then the doctor came in to check on her. Once he gave her a clean bill of health, I moved to the bathroom grabbing Bella clean clothes and starting a bath. Moving into the room and kneeling in front of the bed I looked Bella in the eye.

" Bella, in the end you will get over fuckward . " I said your eyes looked up at me

" so for the time being I'm going to enroll in forks high with you and keep an eye on you.' I said as I stood and sat on the bed " now go and take a shower " I said she rolled on to her back and looked at me, then rolled out of bed and went in to the bathroom shutting the door.

A few minutes later she came out and climbed into bed as I walked in the room with something for her to eat.

" I'm not hungry." Bella whispered

" you will eat Bella." I said as I placed the tray on the bed . She at some soup and the sandwich.

So the weeks turned into months. I drove her to and from school, I sat with her at lunch with her friends. Mike was always trying to flirt with me but I blocked him, Eric, and Tyler out. I had the same classes with her. At one point she wanted to go to la push. So I drove her there. Once there Jacob pulled her in to a bear gripping hug.

" how are you bells? " he asked

I keep my eye on him as he lead her over to the beach.

" I'm going for a walk with Jake." she called to me

Turning around I looked up at Sam and the rest of the pack. Then I heard a voice calling to him from inside the house.

" Sam?" a female voice called to him

Sam turned away from me and there standing in the door way of the house was a woman.

" yes? " he said as he turned and looked at her .

" are you going to invite her in?" she said moving toward him and the pack." I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé. " she said reaching her hand out to shake mine. With my vampire sight, I did not need her to be up close to see the scars running along the right side of her face. I steeped toward her and turned her head to look at it.

" an accident I imagine?" I said looking over at Sam. I moved my right hand over her face and then pulled away from her, Sam followed my movements. Sam turned back to Emily and his jaw hit the ground.

" Emily, your face, the scars are gone." he whispered reaching up to her face and running his hand down it." how did you do that? " he asked

" I just can . Now you have questions and I have the answers. " I said then the questions came, but sam stopped them all and asked the most important one. " how do you know Bella?" he asked

"I'm her daughter, Annabelle lee Whitlock." I said

OMG CLIFFTY, REVIEWS HELP


End file.
